Just Give In
by 506thpir
Summary: “Is this when I’m supposed to be intimidated?” Beast Boy was less than two inches from my face, smiling darkly.“No. This is when you shut up and give into me.” Suddenly Beast Boy shoved me onto a wall, pinning my wrists above my head. Rated M now
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I was watching Teen Titans the other night and there was one scene in "the episode "The Beast Within" when Beast Boy was walking down the hall and Raven bumped into him. They starting arguing and Beast Boy was telling her to watch out or else. He was like, an inch from her face. So, I got the idea for this story. I didn't really want to write it, but it wouldn't go away so, I wrote it anyway. It's just taken all night. Lol  
Also, what's your name, "made as HeL l ()" or something. It feels AWSOME. I swear, you're review makes me laugh to much. Hahaha Thanks for reading buddy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did Raven and Beast Boy would be dating. Lol

(Ravens POV)

"Is this when I'm supposed to be intimidated?" I asked dully. Beast Boy was less than two inches from my face, smiling darkly.  
"No. This is when you shut up and give into me."  
I raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
Suddenly Beast Boy shoved me onto a wall, pinning my wrists above my head. My eyes grew wide. "What the Hell are you do-" Putting his lips onto mine, I was brought into a rough kiss. To say I was shocked would be a huge understatement. As he started to bite onto my lower lip a light above us exploded. I tried to free my hands, but to no avail. Beast Boy laughed darkly.  
"You can't break free from me." He murmured onto my lips. "Just give into the Beast." I looked into his dark green eyes. "Beast Boy, this isn't you."  
The former happy-go-lucky boy smirked. "Well Rae, it is now. So you better get used to the new and improved me."  
"No. This isn't improved. You were fine the way you were."  
The green boy scorned at me. "You say that because you could insult and tease me and I would let you." He gripped my wrists tighter, making me grimace in pain. "Not anymore. I have the power now, and I'm getting what I want. You." I gasped. Beast Boy used this opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. Another light burst over head. His tongue glided on the roof of my mouth, barely touching my own tongue. Beast Boy removed one of his hands from my wrists and put it on my cheek. He tilted my head back to deepen the kiss. I tried desperately to free my hands again. I thought that with only one of his hands holding onto mine that the restraint would be weaker. I was wrong. He just held on even tighter.  
Finally finding my tongue, he began to massage it with his own. My heart began to race even more than it had been. I was sure it would break through my chest. As he continued to massage my tongue, he began to stroke my cheek absent mindedly with his thumb. After several long minutes he moved his hand down to my hip and removed his lips from mine. Beast Boys' lips moved onto my neck as he began to bite and suck surprisingly softly. Maybe he was slowly changing back into the old Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, please,"  
He smirked again. "Trust me, you'll be screaming that in a few more minutes."

Or I could be wrong.  
"Beast Boy, you have to stop."  
His kissing traveled down to where my neck and shoulder met. This was one of the few spots on my body that was sensitive. Unconsciously I tilted my head back and took in a sharp breath. His free hand moved up to my sides and he began to rub gently. His thumb grazed my breast; I took another sharp intake of air. I could feel him smile slightly. _'What is he smiling for?' _I thought confused. Beast Boy brought his hand up and cupped my breast. I let out a small moan. Huskily he asked, "You like that do you?" I didn't respond. Again using his thumb, he rubbed my nipple through my clothing. I let out a small whimper. Several lights down the hall exploded. "So I was right." He stated. "Interesting." It felt like the only thing I could do now was beg.  
"Beast Boy, please. You have to stop. This isn't you."  
He brought his lips to my ear. His voice was husky, but he spoke softly.  
"This is me. And I can see that you LOVE the new me. It's in you eyes, and it's in your body language." He slowly moved his hand back down to my hip then to my ass. Bringing my hips forward, he rubbed his crotch against mine. Unconsciously I arched into his touch. He laughed softly. "See?"  
I closed my eyes and took in deep breaths. When I opened them again I saw Beast Boy staring at me with a blank face.

"Beast Boy?" I asked unsurely.  
A moment of silent passed.

The young Beast looked deep into my eyes. Then suddenly his eyes grew slightly larger in alarm.  
"R….Rae?" He stuttered.  
Slowly letting go of my wrist and hip, he moved away from me until his back hit the wall opposite of me.  
"I…..I….."His eyes grew larger and more frantic.  
"Beast Boy?" I asked again.  
He looked at me with a pleading face.

"Rae…I…..I'm so sorry. I didn't….I don't know what came over me…..I just…."  
He closed his eyes and let out a groan.  
My face turned cold. "What. The Hell. Did you do that for you sick son of a BITCH!?" Somewhere near by yet another light broke.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what happened! It's like someone else took over my body!"  
I stalked over to him and held onto his neck. He started to choke. As cold as possible I said: "Like Hell someone took over you. If you EVER, and I mean EVER get near me again I will be sure that you're dead within the next five minutes. Do you understand me?"  
Choking on his words Beast Boy tried to speak. "Rae, I…."  
Fire grew in my eyes. "I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"  
He just nodded his head weakly. Letting go of his neck I walked away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

(BB POV)  
I watched as Raven walked down the hall.

I have no idea what came over me. All I remember was telling Raven to watch where she was walking, then after that it was like someone else took over of my body. I don't have a clue why I did all that. Maybe because……no. I would never act on it. Sighing I walked back into my room where I was attacked.

(((Skipping to when Beast Boy was out by the water near the Titans Tower.)))

'_A beast within me….' _I thought.

I can't believe that that thing is in me. That it's made me into the jerk that I've been lately. That made me…..do that to Raven. I let out a deep sigh.

Robin said that the Beast acted on urges. On things I wanted.

And God knows I've wanted Raven forever. But not like that. Never like that.

"I'm so stupid!" I yelled out in frustration.

Now, I can't even get near Raven unless we're fighting a criminal. And she avoids me even then. I'm so stupid to let this happen.

A strong, cold breeze blows by. Shivering I stand up and head back towards the Tower.

Walking in, I headed to the living room. The trip up there was somewhat long, but I had it memorized. I bent my head down and closed my eyes. An image of Raven with her head arched back came to my mind. My heart twinged in pain and I let out a whimper and shook my head. I opened my eyes but kept my head bent down. Why do I keep thinking about this? I don't want to remember it. I wish it didn't even happen.

I rolled up my sleeve some and looked down at my wrist. There were several scars running along it, and one cut that was healing. I ran my fingers across them. I deserve this. I hurt Raven. _'If I didn't catch myself in time I could have… I would have…..' _I grimaced at the thought. _'I'm such a horrible person. I forced myself onto her. I'm glad it didn't go further but……I wanted it to.' _Rolling down my sleeve I sighed. _'Maybe I should leave the Titans. It would make Raven happy and at ease. She doesn't want anything to do with me but I still……I still love her. I'm still in love with her. I want what's best for her. If my leaving is the best then…I'll go.' _I sighed again and looked at the ground in front of me. _'I guess I'll start packing tonight and leave tomorrow morning.' _I closed my eyes as I headed into the living room.

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked down at the ground. I heard a cold and familiar voice near by.

"I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from me."  
I slowly looked up to see Raven sitting in the empty room just a few feet away from me, book in hand. She was giving me a death glare. For a moment I just stood there.

"Are you just asking to die?" She asked coldly.

"Every day." I replied weakly.

A look of shock crossed her face, but then it became cold again. Silence surrounded us.

I spoke softly. "I'm……I'm leaving tomorrow morning." It was silent again.

"I'm packing tonight, and leaving first thing tomorrow. Probably around five." Silence. I looked at her for another moment. My heart throbbed in pain, so I turned away. "Raven….I'm sorry. I really am. I wish more than anything that I could go back and stop it from happening. But….." I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "But I can't. The only thing I can do now is say that I'm sorry."

"You can also go burn in Hell." She spoke with venom.

I turned to face her and gave her an empty smile. "You have no idea how much I want that. I don't want to be here any more. And you don't want me here anymore." Raven looked at me with her eye brows slightly knitted together. I gave her a somewhat sadistic smile and laughed coldly.  
"Yea. I'm saying I want to be dead. I guess we both have the same want."  
She looked at me with a blank face.  
"Well." I started. "I guess this is goodbye. I'm sure you're jumping with joy on the inside. Heh. I wouldn't blame you." I walked past her and to the other side of the living room so I could get to my room. I stopped for a moment and spoke again. "You said you're from Hell yes?" There was only silence. "I'll take that as a yes. If you ever decide to visit "home" look me up."

With that I walked up to my room where I started packing.

That night I told Robin and the others I was leaving. Starfire of course was sobbing, while Cyborg and Robin tried to convince me to stay. I shook my head and told them I had to leave. That it was for the best.

The next morning I woke up and gathered my things. Slowly I walked through the halls. I stopped when I got to Ravens door. I looked at it for a moment. Sighing I shook my head. _'She doesn't care. She never did, and she sure as Hell won't now.' _ I felt my heart break even more. I taped a letter to her door and walked down the rest of the way. Outside the Tower I looked up one last time. This was the last time I'd ever see it. I looked down at my things, then at the city. I dropped the suitcases and flew away; leaving everything but a picture of Raven that I kept in my pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

(Ravens POV)  
I was sitting alone in the Titans Towers living room. Robin and Starfire were out on a date, Cyborg was fixing his car, and Beast Boy was doing something I could careless about.

Suddenly I heard someone sigh and walk through the door. Looking up I saw Beast Boy. Anger coursed through me as I glared at him.  
"I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from me."  
He slowly looked up at me. His face showed that he was in some type of pain, but I really don't care about his problems. He was silent.

As coldly as I could I asked; "Are you just asking to die?"

Weakly he answered; "Every day."

His answer shocked me. He wanted to die? I let my face become passive again. It was silent again.  
Beast Boy broke the silence. "I'm……I'm leaving tomorrow morning." _'Good.' _I thought.

He spoke again. "I'm packing tonight, and leaving first thing tomorrow. Probably around five." _'Fantastic. I don't have to see your sorry ass again.' _

Beast Boy stared at me for a moment. His face contorted in pain and he looked away. "Raven….I'm sorry. I really am. I wish more than anything that I could go back and stop it from happening. But….." He stopped for a second. "But I can't. The only thing I can do now is say that I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes and spoke with venom. "You can also go burn in Hell."

He faced me and gave me a fake smile. "You have no idea how much I want that. I don't want to be here any more. And you don't want me here anymore." I looked at him confused. What did he mean by that? Does he want to…..

He gave me a crazy smile and laughed coldly and humorlessly. "Yea. I'm saying I want to be dead. I guess we both have the same want."

For a moment my breathing and heart stopped. My face was blank, but on the inside my mind was reeling. _'Beast Boy wants to be dead? But he's always so happy! Why would he want to die? It doesn't make any sense.' _I looked down for a moment and saw his sleeve rolled up some. There under the sleeve I could see several scars and a newly formed cut. _'Beast Boy has been cutting his wrists?'_

"Well. "I guess this is goodbye. I'm sure you're jumping with joy on the inside. Heh. I wouldn't blame you." He walked past me to the other side of the room. He stopped in the doorway. Without turning around he spoke. "You said you're from Hell yes?" I was silent. What did that have to do with anything?

He spoke again. "I'll take that as a yes. If you ever decide to visit "home" look me up."

What in the world? What exactly is he suggesting? After he left the room I tried to get back to my book, but I just kept reading the same line over and over again. Finally I became frustrated and gave up. For the rest of the night I stayed in my room mediating, or thinking of what Beast Boy had said to me.

The next morning I woke up half asleep. Going downstairs I went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Sitting there was the whole group, minus Beast Boy. Everyone was quite except for Starfire who was sniffing. "I miss Beast Boy." She said sadly. "We all do." Replied Cyborg. "Even Raven." He looked up at me, but I just walked away back up to my room. There on my door was a note. On it it only said:  
RAVEN

I figured it was from Beast Boy. I was about to open it and read it when I heard Robin call over the intercom.  
"Raven, get into the living room. Hurry." He sounded urgent, but sad at the same time. Weird.  
I walked into the living room and saw everyone staring at the TV.

"What is it?" I asked dully.

"It's…..It's Beast Boy." Robin said softly.  
"What, he rob a bank or something?"

I was answered with silence. Looking up at the TV I saw a local news channel on.

"Today we have lost a great hero. Earlier this morning Beast Boy from the Teen Titans was found dead in a hotel room."  
I let out a small gasp. The new anchor went on.

"A maid discovered his body and proceeded to call 911. He was announced dead at the scene. The cause of death has been confirmed as a suicide. His wrists had been deeply cut with a knife found a few inches from his body. Also found by his side was a picture of a fellow friend and team mate, Raven……."

After this I blanked everything out. Beast Boy was dead. He wasn't joking the other night. He really waned to die. And because of me.

At this moment I remembered that I was still holding the note from Beast Boy. Slowly I opened the note.

Raven,

I know that you could care less about me. And what I did to you…I regret it every single day. I really do wish that I could go back and change what happened. But I can't. No matter how bad I want to. I just can't.

Robin told me that the Beast inside of me was acting on my wants. And I think….no, I know that the reason he took over me and did that was because I want you. I love you Raven. So much. All I've ever wanted was to be with you. To hug you, kiss you, let you have a shoulder to cry on. To just be close to you. But you always pushed me away. I just came crawling back though. That night when the Beast took over I…..I didn't want him to stop. But I knew that I was hurting you. The urge to keep going was so strong, that it was nearly impossible to stop. I love you Raven. I Really do. With all my heart. But, I can't do this anymore. My heart is breaking and I can't stand the pain. I can't be near you, I can't even see you. Not without you maiming me. Last night in the living room is the longest conversation we've had in a month.

You said you wanted me to go to Hell. Later today I'm giving you what you and I both want. I've tried to end it all before, but I couldn't. But I'm doing it for sure now. Like I said, I can't stand this pain anymore. I know now that I don't have any chances of being with you. And these images of you….they just keep going through my head. They're making me crazy Rae. I can't stand it. Every single image makes my want to cry and do something to hurt myself. I've lost the will to live now.

I know we never got along Rae, but I always loved you. Through everything I love you with all my heart and soul. I would do anything for you. I'd die for you. I love you Raven.

Beast Boy

My eyes clouded with tears which soon cascaded down my cheeks. My legs bucked and I collapsed on my hands and knees. My body shook with sobs as I closed my eyes tightly. I was only slightly aware of Robin, Cyborg and Starfire calling out to me, and several thing exploding near me. _'Beast Boy, I'm so sorry. I don't hate you. I don't want you gone. I don't want you dead. Please come back. Please come back Beast Boy.'_

Through my sobs I yelled; "PLEASE BEAST BOY! PLEASE COME BACK! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! PLEASE!"  
I lost my breath and fell onto my side. I curled up into a tight ball and continued to cry. "Beast Boy." I whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

I cried until the next morning. I only slept when I passed out from exhaustion. I only ate when I was forced to. I almost never got out of my room. I stayed in my bed, hidden under the covers. "Beast Boy…." I whispered one day. "I….I love you too."__


End file.
